The confession
by roundround
Summary: Katara found herself pulling string for both cute lovers... TA !


**Avatar : The Last AirBender**

_- The Confession -_

"Hey, Katara!"

Katara was busy to persuade the blind girl when she heard the distant call. Quite frustrated, she turned and arched her eyebrows at the slightly blushing boy standing right in front of her.

"Now, what is it, Aang?" she asked, her voice kept at a pleasant level as she glanced at Toph Bei Fong, who suddenly looked slightly emotionless.

"I'll let you have your," Toph shrugged, standing up as she slapped him on his back, taking in Aang's slight wince as result, "… Little talk." She turned, and left as swiftly as she could without a stick.

Katara's heart leapt for a moment as she turned and smiled quickly at the stammering Avatar.

"Sorry, Aang." Katara said softly, "I have something _very_ important to say to Toph."

Aang blinked, and smiled wide, "Yeah, go ahead." And he gave a wide, fake grin and went off as fast as wind with bending the air. Katara shrugged and sighed lowly, knowing the young Avatar's confused emotions as she went off for Toph.

Sokka watched the exchange with a devilish grin.

"Toph."

"Stay away from me."

Sokka grinned and tried to sit down in front of Toph as she frowned, but did nothing, "Now what?" she said irritably.

"Now, now," Sokka tsked loudly, grinning, "Our cute little Toph likes our cute little Aang…"

He screamed as the earth beneath him sprang him up him and sent him tumbling down.

"Sokka!"

Katara came round and glared at Sokka, "You stay away from Toph!"

"Huh?" Rubbing his head, Sokka let the words flung through his ears, "You were saying?"

Katara waved her hands at him as she guided Toph firmly away.

"Ahhhh!!"

Sokka slapped his face at the wall of mountain as the bended water smeared his body. Rubbing his sore head, he glared and mustered a devilish grin.

"Just admit it, Toph."

"Get away from me."

Aang glared round. He had a very jealous feeling bubbling up when he saw Katara and her, hands by hands, running to privacy. Ignoring Katara's protests, he had dragged the earth-bender all the way to another place.

"You liked Katara, right!?" Aang exclaimed hotly.

Sokka slapped his hands on his mouth to stop himself from screaming in laughter. But his shaking revealed his position. Usually, Toph must have easily known the presence of Sokka, but both were too absorbed for anything else.

"Repeat it." Toph said in a deadly voice.

Katara silently crept behind the walls and listened intently. She knew something was wrong when the Avatar wrenched her hands off of Toph's and dragged the earth-bender off. Fleetingly, she saw jealousy. If she was quite right, the jealousy wasn't aimed for Toph.

"You liked Katara." Aang repeated loudly, brainlessly.

Zuko raised his brows, leaning at the walls when his ears shot up. Quite funny. Small Avatar declaring the innocent earth-bender liking the lovable water-bender. Interesting.

"You!" Toph groaned, as Aang looked slightly smug at the seemly right guess.

"Am I right?" he asked carefully, and Katara, Sokka and Zuko saw the no-need-to-hide, nervous expression on his face.

Of course, the blind girl saw nothing but felt surges of rage building up.

"I don't like her. You like her." She declared loudly, sternly as she gritted her teeth, "Blast off, Twinkletoes."

"Yeah. I like her." Aang said brainlessly, without stammering or blushing.

"Yeah, yeah." Toph's face darkened, and felt her heart smashing into million pieces, "I said, blast off."

Aang did everything but moving out of her way.

"Twinkletoes!" she said loudly, and her eyes flashed, "Get out of my way."

"But, Toph!"

Katara's heart leapt high when she saw the blush on Aang's face. She grinned.

Sokka stopped short at his controlled laughter when he realized he was going to witness a confession.

Zuko tried his best not to gape.

"I love you."

Toph blinked. She was confused by the sudden change, feeling her heart sprang back to one piece. And at that time, the Avatar decided to express his emotions.

"Aaa…" Katara mouthed soundlessly.

Aang stepped on and crashed his lips on Toph's.

"Toph."

"Stay away from _us_."

Aang tried his best not to blush when Toph pulled back from an _innocent_ kiss, slight pink, and retorted. They're a couple now. Since days ago.

"Lovey-dovey little couple." Katara sang, grinning as she tugged on Sokka's hem of clothes, "They need some time."

She thought about the incident when she and Toph were talking when Aang came and interrupt. After that, Aang finally told her that he was just going to ask her how to confess to Toph.

Sokka just grinned.

"Time, huh?"

Katara firmly pulled Sokka off as they headed off to a different direction.

"Do you actually see their confession?" Sokka asked suddenly.

Katara thought about it, and finally decided on a white lie, "No."

Sokka grinned. Two can play this game. "Yeah. Me too."

Behind the walls, Zuko grinned slightly. Three can play this game.

- End -


End file.
